This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The BUSM MS Resource sponsors seminar open to all interested persons in the Medical School community as well as investigators from other academic, research and industrial institutions throughout the Boston area. These provide an opportunity for staff members to present summaries of their ongoing research and for visiting scientists to meet and discuss their research with local scientists. Resource faculty also invite outstanding mass spectrometrists and other collaborators to present seminars in the Dept. of Biochemistry. Publicity for these both types of seminars takes the form of posted notices, as well as standard mail, e-mail and telephone announcements to those within and outside BUSM. Included among this reporting year's visiting speakers were Prof. Carol Robinson, University of Cambridge, UK, Prof. John Engen, Northeastern Univ., Prof. Kristina Hakkansson, Univ. of Michigan, Prof. Lingjun, Li, Univ of Wisconsin, Dr. Cheng Lin, BUSM, Prof. Martin Christner, Univ. Hospital Hamburg Eppendorf, Germany, Prof. Richard Vachet, Univ. of Massachusetts, Amherst, Dr. Joanne Yew, Harvard Medical School. Resource faculty present a graduate course on "Mass Spectrometry, Proteomics, and Functional Genomics" each year in the spring term. In addition to registered students, many postdoctoral fellows and faculty members from BU and other nearby universities attend the course. In her role as Director of the NHLBI-funded BUSM Cardiovascular Proteomics Center (CPC), Prof. Costello was the co-organizer of a symposium on Oxidative Post-translational Modifications in the Cardiovascular System that were held at BUSM in October 2004 and October 2006. The third symposium in this biennial series that is sponsored by the CPC, was held in October 2008. It attracted more than 150 investigators and students from around and outside the US. Participants had the opportunity to visit the MS Resource and to receive advice from staff members. In addition to BUSM staff and students, many active mass spectrometrists were among the invited speakers and attendees. An R13 grant was obtained to help provide funding for the second and third symposia (October 2006 and October 2008). In conjunction with each Symposium, a tutorial workshop that includes both lecture and laboratory sessions is held on the day preceding the main meeting. Resource personnel assist in the presentation of workshop lectures and tours. Resource staff member Roger Theberge, PhD, presented a lecture on "Biophysical Techniques in the Study of Amyloidoses" in the Molecular Medicine Course on The Translation of Molecular Observations to Clinical Implementation.